


hear them sing (soon it will be christmas day)

by jinxed_lulu



Series: Happy Holidays 2015 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, Season/Series 03, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b> Prompt:</b> <i> Candy Cane </i></p><p>Rose watches four members of the New Directions at the Lima Bean, and can't help but wish she had their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hear them sing (soon it will be christmas day)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

Rose Riordan hated McKinley High; it was the only public high school in the Lima area and the only option her just below middle-class parents could afford. Being that Rose was 5'5", slightly chubby, had red hair and plenty of freckles, it was open season on her by the Cheerios and jocks. Her lone friend and fellow outcast, was a goth girl named Abby.

It was a pain, but after her family moved to Lima the year before, her younger siblings seemed to fit in effortlessly, and Rose refused to make it harder on her parents. Thus she brought a change of clothes to school and washed the slushie casualties at Abby's house. And on such days like this, when Abby had some after school activity, Rose waited for her at the Lima Bean--iPhone and a mocha latte to entertain her. 

The frosty air sent a chill down her back and alerted Rose to customers entering the coffee house, and had her taking a generous drink of her now lukewarm latte. When Rose looked up she found that she knew the group of four--Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, and newly transferred Blaine Anderson. She didn't know them personally; just _of_ them from New Directions. Also knew that wherever one of the four went, one other usually followed. 

Rose couldn't deny being envious of them. Having a love of music and ability to sing made glee club very appealing to her. Yet she wasn't quite brave enough to take even more slushie facials. Plus, since Abby couldn't carry a tune in a bucket with a lid, meant joining alone with kids a year or two older.

Knowing it was wrong but feeling little shame about it, Rose lowered the volume on her iPhone and pulled the right bud from her ear, the faint strains of Fun.'s _"Some Nights"_ could be heard as she watched them remove their jackets, hats and gloves.

She had to bite back a dreamy sigh when Blaine pulled out a chair for Kurt, and Finn teasingly pulled one of Rachel's pigtails before going to get their orders. If Rose were honest, she thought as the remaining three chatted about some music store, she was actually jealous of Rachel. The tiny girl had a rich dark beauty; her best friendship with Kurt was on a level she'd never seen; the handsome quarterback looked at her with nothing less than love, awe, and protectiveness. That's not not including the fact she was so damn talented. It was _hard_ not to feel a pang of envy, because her and Abby--her only friend--weren't near that close, and she could only dream of a hot guy looking at her like that.

When the song on her iPhone rolled over to _"Stereo Hearts"_ by Gym Class Heroes and clashing slightly with Michael Buble's _"Holly Jolly Christmas"_ on the Lima Bean's speakers, was when the tall teen returned.

As he slid his girlfriend her hot drink, he used his other hand to reach into his vest pocket to pull out a candy cane with red bow around the stem.

"One candy cane, for my girl," he said with a cure half-smile, and leaned over to kiss her cheek sweetly.

Rachel's smile was blinding as she bounced in place while clapping. "My favorite!" she chirped and leaned up to give Finn a quick peck on the lips.

"Aren't you just _adorable_ ," Kurt cooed after taking a sip. "So, what will Miss. Berry and Mr. Anderson be delighting us with?"

"Well," Blaine slowly began, "we were thinking about _'Extraordinary Merry Christmas'_."

"Because Artie will only accept _cheerful_ music," interjected Rachel, with an eye roll and irritated undertone, as she took the lid off her drink to stir it with her candy cane.

"Because Artie wants cheerful music," agreed Blaine with a good-natured laugh that made the others smile. "Or, if we've found something better at the music store, then..."

"Oh, I can just imagine it," sighed Kurt, " _'won't you meet me by the tree, slip away so secretly'_ ," he crooned the lyrics almost wistfully.

"Right on!" Finn agreed with an enthusiastic head nod. "You guys would rock that!" he continued with a smile and kiss to Rachel's temple.

The vibrations on Rose's alarm let her know it was time to leave for Abby's house, but she was unable to stop watching the four teens. Nor the deep want for something like _that_ in her life.  
.  
.  
**[End]**


End file.
